everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ashley C. Cote/I'm a Witch Transcript
At Swim Meet: Judge: On your marks. Maddie: casting a spell: I'll make sure I fix this battle. Make him do the doggie paddle. (Instead of hitting the opponent she hits Daniel.The teams get ready to jump into the water and the air horn blares and the team jumps in and the crowd is screaming and cheering) Kid from other team: come on you got this. Daniel end up swimming the Doggie Paddle Andi: What is he doing? Tony: Faster! Mac: Faster! Diego: Faster! Katie: You must have hit Daniel. Emma: Why would you do that to Daniel? Maddie: Do you girls hear something, like a whiny, annoying, complaining sound? Emma: Look this isn't about you or me it is about Daniel. Undo it or do you not know how? Maddie: Of course I know how. I just don't want to show you how to. Emma: Are you really that spiteful? All: Yes. Emma: Go, Daniel go! Maddie: Like that will help. Julio: Come on Daniel! Emma: All I wish is that Daniel swims faster than a fish. (Daniel gets hit by Emma's spell and he goes faster) Go, Daniel go! All: Go, Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! (Maddie and the girls get up and cheer with everyone else.) Go, Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! Julio: He's catching up. Andi: Go, Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! All: Go Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! Daniel starts to swim faster. Theme Song Plays Crowd: Go, Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! Go, Daniel, go! Daniel makes it and the crowd is cheering and applauding. Judge: The winner, I think. Julio: What happened? Daniel: I don't know. I felt stuck. Diego: Dude, this may be your fastest time ever. Mac: Unless they disqualified you for not swimming the proper style. Cut to the opposite team and they are arguing. Julio: I'd better go see what's going on? Daniel: I just want to win fair and square. Diego: That was awesome. Ugly but awesome. Mac: Yeah. Daniel: I just want to win fair and square. Diego: Fair and square is so last year. Andi: Well it looks like they didn't get the memo. Katie: I can't believe that worked. Maddie: Well we are the award winning sharks. Aren't we? That's why my cheering lead to Daniel's victory. They all are giggling. Emma: Your cheering? They leave. Lily: That was quite an interesting race. Emma: I thought you weren't going to follow me anymore. Lily: I am still your guardian and it is my duty to protect you. And it seemed like there was some witch on witch fighting going on between you and Maddie. Emma: That was just two girls arguing about a boy. Nothing with us being witches. Lily: Except for the spells both of you cast on Daniel. Emma: That was-- okay fine, except for those. Lily: You should be very careful on how you use magic. Daniel: My favorite color's is Bl... Maddie: Ta-ta. They leave and the opposite team comes in. Kid: Here you are. Who’s a slow swimmer? Who’s a slow swimmer? Andi: He swam faster than you. Kid: Only because he distracted me and everyone else with his lassie impression. Doesn’t matter anyway because he got DQ’D. He raises his hands for a high five and his team does so. Daniel: What are you doing here? Kid: Don’t remember? You lost a bet. Came to collect. The team all looks at him, Daniel looks down, and then at the kid. Cut to: Maddie’s house: Katie: So you saw Emma cast a spell to make Daniel swim faster? Maddie: Yes, which convinces me that she’s a witch, which means I need to keep an even closer eye on her. Katie: Do you think she put other spells on Daniel? Maddie: Like what? Katie: Like he always got back together with you after you broke up with him until she showed up. Maddie: shocked: You’re right? Sophie: Or maybe Daniel’s just tired of you doing that all the time. The two are shocked to hear this and Maddie get’s up. Maddie: If she put other spells on Daniel, I have to figure out how to undo them. Katie: Have your mother teach you ASAP. Maddie: Or I could just cast a spell on top of Emma’s spell, which would be the same as undoing hers. Katie: You’re a genius. They giggle. Cut to: The 7: Kid: You ready, or you chicken? Imitates chicken clucking Daniel: A bet’s a bet. Latin music plays and the kid sits down on a chair. Daniel begins to dance to the music. The team is laughing at him. Mac: He’ll never live this down. Emma gets up and helps him. Emma: Follow my lead. Daniel: Okay. They begin dancing together. Andi gets up and goes to Diego. Andi: Come on. One for all and all for one. Diego: Uh, we’re not musketeers. We’re sharks. Andi: Nope, right now we’re salsa dancers. She drags Diego out and they bump into Daniel and Emma. Miss information is filming and Andi and Diego are dancing. Andi comes out and drags the Mac while Emma gets Tony. Next thing we know they are all dancing weirdly but are laughing at how funny it is. The opposing team leaves. Daniel and Emma are seen dancing again. Cut to: Maddie’s House: The girls are watching the video of them dancing. Katie: Daniel better be under a spell. Otherwise, that’s just sad. Sophie: He’s actually not that bad. Boy can do a spicy salsa. Maddie: This is humiliating. It’s her, that girl. She’s sucking out all the coolness out of him. Katie: We need to go over there and intervene. Sophie: Yes, let’s go! I love to salsa. She gets up and starts to sing in Spanish but then it fade when she sees how Maddie is looking at her. Maddie: I could use magic and embarrass her in front of Daniel without them knowing it’s me. Katie: You’re a genius. Both giggle. Maddie: Like I said, I know. Cut to: The 7: Daniel: So pizza and pineapple juice. Emma: Thank you. Daniel: No thank you. You saved me today. That would’ve been so embarrassing. Emma: I thought it was fun. Daniel: As if my day hasn’t already been humiliating. The swim meet it was so strange. As hard as I tried, I couldn’t swim, like it was magic or something. Emma: laughs: Magic? Wouldn’t that be silly? Daniel: Silly and bad. Emma: Bad, really? Wouldn’t you want to have magical powers? If they were real of course, which they aren’t ? Daniel: It’s cheating. Emma: Of course it is. Cut to: Maddie’s House: Katie: What did your mom say? Maddie: First she said… (Mimics her mom) you’re interrupting my husband hunt. Then she said I have to specify where I want to go and point the spell at myself. Katie: Well let’s see if it works. I’m excited to see if it works. Sophie: brings up the pillow: Me too. Maddie: Okay. A German shepherd, a cocker spaniel, send me to spot where I can spy on Daniel. She points at herself and she is gone. Cut to: The 7: Emma takes a bite of her pizza and something is wrong. Daniel: Are you okay? Emma: MM-hmm. She knocks down something and they both get up. Emma: Oh I’m so sorry. Daniel: No, no, no it’s okay. I’m going to go get some napkins. A small Maddie makes her way to the napkin dispenser and Emma sits back down. Emma: she finds Maddie: What are you doing here? Maddie taunts Emma and as Emma goes to grab her Maddie yelps and moves. Emma: Go away. Maddie comes out from behind the napkin dispenser and continues to taunt Emma. Emma: she turns around to make sure Daniel isn’t looking: This Maddie chick, I’d like to throttle. For now, put her in the ketchup bottle. She points at Maddie and Maddie ends up in the ketchup bottle. Daniel: comes back: Got ‘em. Okay. Emma: Oh great. Daniel: Yeah. Maddie is checking herself in the ketchup bottle. Emma grabs the ketchup bottle. Daniel: Are you putting ketchup on your pizza? Emma: Uh , yeah . Yeah! You should try it. Maddie tries the ketchup and doesn’t like it. Emma begins to shake the ketchup bottle. Don’t you just hate how hard it is to get the ketchup out of the bottle? Maddie: Ow. Daniel: Totally. You know, banging it on the side of the table usually works for me. Emma: Really? Maddie is getting covered in ketchup and is growling and yelling. Daniel: Yeah. Cut to: Maddie’s House: Magic Zaps in the closet. Sophie: What was that? Katie: I don’t know. Do you think it’s… Sophie makes the first move to the closet. Sophie: Hello? Opens it to find Maddie covered in Ketchup and she and Katie are shocked. Katie: Maddie, what happened? This witch thing is getting scary. Sophie: No way. It’s awesome. I was just wishing you had some ketchup. Sophie takes a fry and smothers some ketchup on her fry. Maddie: That girl is going down. Cut to: Emma and Daniel walking down the sidewalk. Emma: I hope your disqualification gets overturned, but even if it doesn’t, that was pretty amazing. Daniel: Yeah, you know, all the cheering really inspired me to keep going. I owe Maddie one. Emma: That was… nice of her. Daniel: Well… we’re here. Goodnight. He grabs her hand and Emma smiles and they romantically look into each other’s eyes. This makes Emma so happy that she accidently causes a rainbow in the sky. Daniel: A rainbow at night? That’s crazy. Emma: Rainbow? It must be the streetlights with -- Daniel: I got to take a picture of this. He takes out his phone but then it starts to ring and he sighs. It’s coach. Got to take this. Emma: I mean of course. Daniel: Coach I’m kind of busy right now. Uh -huh. Oh, okay, thanks. That’s great. Did you see that? Emma: Yeah, crazy. What did coach say? Daniel: Oh, he said that the referee called and he overturned the DQ, and, well I won the race. Emma: Awesome, congratulations! Daniel: Thanks. Um, well I had better go tell Maddie the news, since she helped me win the race. Emma: Yeah, you should. Daniel: Bye. Emma: Bye. Cut to: Iridium High: Andi: I say we retaliate. You could turn Maddie into a goat, and you already know how to do that one. Emma: No, no, I say we stay away from magic together. It already caused so many problems. Besides, I used it to help Daniel, and Maddie took credit for it. The pen is mightier than the sword. Andi: Huh? Sorry, I don’t speak nerd. Emma: It means that magic isn’t as powerful as words. Andi: I bet it could be if you practiced and turned into an expert. You could become unstoppable. Emma: But I don’t want to be unstoppable. I just want to be normal. Hang out with my friends without turning them into goats, dream about being somewhere else without ending up in a pool. Andi: But it’s not like you can just get rid of your powers. Emma: I could. If I am the chosen one, like Nurse Lily said, I can just let another witch steal my powers. Then I could be a regular girl. Andi: You do know who’s going to try to steal your power’s, don’t you? Emma thinks about it. Andi: Sure, take your time. This one’s a thinker. Emma: Maddie. Andi: Exactly and you do not want her to get a hold of your power’s. Emma: Or Daniel. Cut to: Nurse Lily’s Office: Emma: So how do I know if I am the chosen one? Lily: Once you’re further along, we can test your powers, to see if they’re as strong as a chosen one’s should be. Emma: It’s like the president’s physical fitness test for witches. Lily: Yeah. Emma: Well I hope I’m better at the magic test than fitness one. I can only do five sit-ups. She tries to do a sit up but Lily helps her up. Lily: she puts a thermometer in Emma’s mouth: The one spell I’ve seen you cast was pretty impressive, so I’m optimistic. Now we also need to find the Hexerin. Emma: The what? Lily: The book of spells belonging to the chosen one. Emma: How do we find it? Lily: We search for the book that glows. Emma: smiles: That glows? Cut to: Emma’s House: They both walk into the kitchen. Andi: Okay, so what are we looking for, again? Andi grabs an apple and rubs the apple on her shirt. Emma: The Hexerin, a book that glows. Andi: takes a bite of her apple: Oh, wait. Remember that book that fell out of the box the first day I met you? A phone rings. Andi: Didn’t that one kind of glow? Emma: looks at her phone: Yeah, I think that might be it. I don’t really know. Andi: Ho, ho, I know that dreamy I-might-have-gas, I -might-be-in-love look. She pretends to psychic. Andi: It’s Daniel. Emma: Yup. His parents need a babysitter, so he invited me to dinner to meet them. Andi: Sounds like them. First they butter you up with good food and conversation, and then they leave you alone with the terrible three. Emma: How did you know it was him? Andi: Oh, you’re a witch and I’m a psychic. Cut to: Daniel’s house: Diego is going through a journal. Diego: You really must be hallucinating. You’ve got letters mixed in with numbers. Daniel: Those are variables, and you would know that if you studied. Diego: What? Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. He gets up to go to Daniel. Diego: There are letters in math problems. Daniel: Hey, hey, hey. Easy on the notebook, okay? Those are all my notes from the semester on it. Diego gets frustrated and somehow freezes the book; and he tries to get it off his hands. Daniel: It’s easier than it looks. You just have memorize a few formulas and just take your time to study. He drops the book and it clashes it on the floor. Daniel turns to see his notebook on the ground and looks concerned. Daniel: What was that? Diego: hides his hand behind him: Um, what was what? He pushes Diego out of the way. He picks up a piece of his notebook and is mad. Diego nervously chuckles. Cut to: Emma’s House: Andi: Nothing yet. And you? Emma: Me neither. Andi: So this dinner with Daniel, is it, like, a date? Emma: I don’t know. It’s with his whole family. Plus, he said Maddie starting the chant at the race made him remember that she has a good side. Andi: Yeah, her backside, walking away--far, far away. Emma: If he’s been dating Maddie for so long, she can’t really be that terrible, can she? Andi: Let’s see. She put glue on the butt of my jeans, dropped a goldfish in my water bottle, and told everyone I sleep with a ladybug night light. Emma: You do sleep with a ladybug night light. Andi: You want to go there? Emma: I just hope nothing magical happens at Daniel’s. I just want it to be normal. The book flies out shimmering and lands on Emma’s lap. Emma: Oh. Andi: What was that? Emma: This book jus-- quick, turn the lights off! Andi turns the light off. Emma: And the other one. Andi: It’s dark enough. Emma: All the nights need to be -- Andi: Wait. Look. The book begins to glow and Emma throws it on the ground. They go to the other side of the book, the book opens up, and pages are being flipped. Cut to: Daniel’s House: Tony: Very, very interesting. I can think of several explanations. Diego: Oh, several, really. Yeah, for this. Tony: But it appears your notebook fell into a bath of liquid nitrogen. But who around here would have liquid nitrogen? Daniel realizes it was the terrible three. Daniel: opens the door: Terrible three, get in here! Tony: Your brothers and sister have a tank of liquid nitrogen? Daniel: goes back to his seat: Yeah, unfortunately, yes. Birthday present from my grandma. Tony: Well, they must have dipped it into the liquid nitrogen, and then you grabbed it, and it got stuck to your hand. Daniel: See? Everything has an explanation. Cut to: Emma’s house: Emma: Looks like it gives you the first part of the spell. Then you add the second part depending on what you want the spell to do. Andi: Yeah, just memorize the spells and get your magic on. Emma: Yeah, because that’s not risky at all. Andi: Look, if anything goes wrong, we will just blame it on Maddie. That’s the two witch advantage. Emma: How about this one? Seems harmless enough. The glamour spell. Andi: Okay, I don’t like it already. Emma: Too bad. I do. Three dancing girls… The air whooshes. Emma: Whoa, is it going to do that every time I cast a spell? Andi: I hope so. It really gives my hair that windblown look. Hey, look, your dad told you to clean your room, so it’s perfect. Emma: Great idea. I don’t want to be thoughtless, so make my room spotless. The spell makes things that have spots disappear. Andi: I don’t think it worked. Emma: Yeah, nothing moved. Andi: Yeah, but something feels off. Emma: I know. Andi: Like something’s missing. Emma: My sheets! The polka dots are gone. Andi: And the polka dots from the boxes. Wait you said “spotless”, right? You must’ve made all the spots disappear. Emma: That’s not what I meant. Andi: But it worked. You know, you just need some practice, and the right wording, and then you will be golden. They are seen cleaning up the house and when they try the sink. They are happy but they don’t realize that they are overflowing kitchen with soap so they rush to get it cleaned up. Cut to: Maddie’s House: Katie: What’s with all the pies? Maddie: Oh, mom just bought them so she can have an excuse to barge into people’s houses uninvited, and by “people,” I mean greasy Emma and her sad dad. Gasps. Maddie: No. Katie: What? Maddie: Emma’s having dinner at Daniel’s house. That’s it. No more Mr. Nice Maddie. Katie: What are you going to do? Maddie: gasps: Bring me the pie. Katie: goes to the fridge: Okay. She grabs a pie and goes back to the girls. Maddie opens it and she twirls her finger in the air. Cut to: Emma’s house: Andi: holding a skirt: These are your date outfits? Emma: Yeah, so? Andi: Nothing, it’s just-- She looks at the book. Andi: I mean, this is your first date with Daniel, you know? Wouldn’t you want to look-- I don’t know--glamorous? Emma: How would I do that? Andi: I don’t know. I mean I wish that there was a spell for that or-- Emma: There is the glamour spell. Andi: Oh, yeah. Emma: Wow, you just played me big time. Andi: No, I’m just helping you sort out your options. Now, hop to it. Emma: goes to the book: Three dancing girls and a fool. Like Nicki Minaj make me look cool. She points at herself and she looks all Nicki Minaj and goes to the mirror to check herself out. Francisco: Emma, someone’s here to see you. Emma: Whoa! Whoa! Cut to: Maddie’s House: Maddie: Okay let’s try this one more time. Someone needs help to understand we’re meant to be, so when he eats this pie, he will love me. It’s ready. Katie: What now? Maddie: Now we go on a pie delivery. Cut to: Emma’s house: Emma walks in still looking like Nicki Minaj. Daniel is looking at the kitchen table. Emma: Oh, hi Daniel. Daniel: turns around and is shocked: Hi… Emma. Her dad is also seen to be shocked. Emma: Yup, it’s me. Super excited for dinner. Daniel: You sure you’re ready for dinner at my house with my parents? Emma: Yup. Can’t wait. Cut to: Daniel’s House: The kids are trying so hard not to laugh, even the dad. Daniel: Could you pass the potatoes, dad? Mr. Miller: he picks up the potatoes and passes it to them: Okay. Here you go. Daniel: Thanks. Door bell rings Mr. Miller: I’ll get that. He goes to the door, opens it and there is Maddie. Maddie: Hi, Mr. Miller. So nice to see you. Is Daniel home? He closes the door and goes out to Maddie. Mr. Miller: Hi, Maddie. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. We’re eating dinner right now, but-- Maddie: Great I brought dessert. Homemade pecan pie. She rushes to go inside. She see’s Emma and is shocked to see what she is wearing. Emma: Oh, no. The End! Category:Blog posts